The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, an image processing system, and an image processing method for use in digital exposure, and a computer-readable recording medium for storing a program which causes a computer to execute the image processing method. More particularly, present invention relates to the image processing apparatuses, an image processing system, and an image processing method which are capable of achieving reproduction of color tones which do not depend upon an input recording media and an image inputting means and also acquiring optimum color tone and a resolving power which can mate with an output recording media and an image outputting means, and a computer-readable recording medium for storing the program.
Conventionaly, in the exposure system in the silver photographic technology, normally a print operation is executed by using the analogue exposure (surface exposure). More particularly, an exposure is carried out by positioning a developed negative film at a predetermined printing position and then irradiating a light emitted from a white light source (halogen lamp, etc.) to the negative film such that an image transmitted from the negative film can be formed onto a photographic paper. According to such surface exposure, an original image recorded on the negative film can be faithfully reproduced.
In recent years, the technology of the so-called digital printer has been advanced to such extent that the image which is substantially equivalent to that of the silver photography can be formed. According to the digital printer, the original image can be converted into digital data, and then exposed onto a photosensitive material by applying predetermined image processing to form the image.
In such digital exposure, the original image is read by an image inputting means such as a scanner, then image density signals of the read original image for respective colors are converted into density data to mate with spectral sensitivity characteristics of a paper on which the image is to be printed, and then the image is recorded by scanning a semiconductor laser beam, for example. In this manner, it is possible to execute various additional processes, e.g., change in size, character inputting, etc. simply by digitizing the original image, so that the digital exposure can contribute to the development of the photographic field.
However, in the conventional image processing system for use in the digital exposure, image processing has been effected by using the image data which depend upon or are associated with the input recording media such as the negative film, the positive film, etc. and the image inputting means such as the digital camera, the scanner, etc. or the image outputting means such as the monitor (CRT), the projector, the printer, etc. For instance, if different types of the input recording media or the image inputting means, e.g., a different type of the negative film, are employed when the image data is input by the digital camera or when the image data is input by reading images on the negative film by using the scanner, there has been such a circumstance that the same color tones of the derived image have not been achieved on the same scene.
In addition, results of the image processing have been converted into only twenty four (24) bit data per pixel (eight (8) bit data for R, G, B respectively), for example, under the assumption that the particular output recording media and the particular image outputting means are employed. Hence, there has been another circumstance that, if the image is output onto the output recording media and the image outputting means which are different from those being supposed, color tones and a resolution power which are most suitable for the output recording media and the image outputting means cannot be achieved.